Popsicles
by super.zero-x
Summary: Speaking of hot, I’m burning up. I’ll go get us some popsicles”. Short Claire/West oneshot fluff


Popsicles

_"Speaking of hot, I'm burning up. I'll go get us some popsicles". _Short Claire/West oneshot fluff

**AUTHOR**: SuchFragileBrokenThings

**GENRE**: Romance

**PAIRING**: Clest

**RATING**: K+

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Heroes, all characters used in this story are copyright NBC, the plot is entirely fictitious... blah, blah, blah ... you know the drill.

* * *

**DID YOU KNOW …?**

In England they call popsicles 'ice-lollies'.

If you didn't know that … well … you learn something new everyday ;

* * *

Claire sighed happily as West stroked her hair. She was nestled comfortably in his arms, one arm across his waist. Claire couldn't help but notice how she fit perfectly into his arms, like she was meant to be there. She looked up to see West staring at her and smiling.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling back, "Why are you looking at me like that,"

West laughed.

"Seriously, what?" Claire asked, looking confused, "Is there something on my face?" she reached for her pocket mirror, but West stopped her.

"Don't act like you don't know," He grinned. Claire looked confused, so West elaborated, "You and I both know you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I can't help but look at you,"

Claire turned pink. West was always paying her compliments, he was so sweet. West pulled Claire into his lap and she straddled him. With her eyes sparking in the sunlight, and her hair blowing about softly in the breeze, West couldn't help but let the words, "So hott," slip from his lips. Claire planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, blushing so hard that her face looked like a cherry.

"Speaking of hot, I'm burning up." She moved off West and fanned herself, "I'll go get us some popsicles," She got up and West followed her.

"Raspberry, lime, orange or … erm … whatever the blue one's supposed to taste like?" she asked.

"Blue, please," he said, and Claire handed him an ice-cold, blue popsicle, taking a pink one for herself,"

"I remember the last time we had popsicles," said, West sitting back beside Claire on the couch and pulling her close, "I thought your dad was evil and you were trying to trap me," he pulled the wrapper off.

"Actually, this is the first time we've had popsicles," Clair replied, licking hers, "Last time you flew off before I got to give you yours,"

"Oh yeah. I didn't talk to you for ages. Those were the most painful 3 days of my life,"

"Same," Claire licked her popsicle again, the cold, pink juices staining her tongue.

West paused, "Well, at least we cleared that one up," West paused, "Gosh, typical girl … going for the pink pop …"

"Hey!" Claire swatted him painfully, "I don't just like them because they're pink. I like raspberries,"

"Yeah, you like raspberries 'cause they're pink,"

"Well what about you? You only chose that one because it's blue,"

"Nuh-uh, I like the flavour,"

"Liar, I bet you don't even know what flavour its supposed to be."

"I do too. It's … its … blue … blueberry! Yeah, that's it – blueberry,"

"Liar," she stuck her tongue out at him. It was stained bright pink. West stuck his blue tongue out at her, "Your tongue's blue" she laughed.

"Yours is pink," he replied, "It's good to see you know your colours, Claire-Bear,"

Claire giggled, and a thought popped into her head, "Well, I don't know about mixing them. I was ill that day in kindergarten. I wonder what would happen if we mixed blue and pink …" she smiled mischievously

"Well, why don't we find out," West said, catching on.

West leaned down to Claire and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss, savouring every sweet moment.

After what seemed like a thousand millenniums, Claire pulled away to catch her breath. She pulled out her pocket mirror and looked at her tongue, "Look, we made purple, what an amazing discovery" she giggled.

West pulled Claire into his arms, "I never thought I'd say this, but learning sure is fun"

"You know, I still have a couple of popsicles in the ice-box. I wonder what happens when you mix orange with lime green …"

* * *

_Well … I'm writing this after 30 hours without sleep and I haven't the energy to read it through and see if it makes sense, or is even remotely interesting, but a review of any kind would be much appreciated. Tell me you hate it if you want )_


End file.
